B I P O L A R I S M
by DeathOver
Summary: FNAF fanfiction. Renèe non è mai stata una donna come tante altre; ha sempre e comunque voluto staccarsi dalla massa, ma la sua vita cambia per sempre quando, per puro divertimento, decide di rispondere all'annuncio del Freddy Fazbear's Pizza proponendosi come guardia notturna. "Paura? Was für ein unsinn! Dovresti saperlo: io non ho paura di nulla.. "
1. I Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

" _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._ "  
Renèe rimase immobile ad osservare la luminosa insegna posta sul tetto del locale; nulla di particolare, una pizzeria per famiglie che come tante altre aveva attirato particolarmente l'attenzione rispetto ad altre grazie all'avvento delle nuove, ultramoderne tecnologie alle quali faceva ricorso: le mascotte simbolo del locale non erano infatti degli ormai superati pupazzi, stupidi cartoni animati per bambini o puzzolenti costumi indossati da poveracci che cercavano di guadagnare qualche soldo, ma dei veri e propri robot!  
Lei la riteneva un'assurdità: "Che sciocchezza, a quale bambino potrebbero mai piacere dei sinistri robottoni rumorosi e mal settati?!" pensava la bionda quando le capitava di accompagnare la sorellina Phoebe, o Pecetta come lei la definiva per il colore rosso intenso dei suoi capelli, a quella che ai tempi era la vecchia sede della pizzeria, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava: sembrava assurdo ma i bambini adoravano quei.. cosi, e anche lei si era sorpresa a mostrare un certo interesse nei loro confronti; li studiava fissandoli da lontano nel buio, stando sempre attenta a rimanere nascosta seguiva ogni loro mossa.  
Aveva una sola certezza : _qualcosa in quel luogo non tornava_. Nonostante i volti degli addetti sempre falsamente cortesi e sorridenti e il clima festoso che regnava in quel luogo l'atmosfera le sembrava.. _distorta_ , come se tutta quell'allegra vitalità servisse in realtà a nascondere qualcosa di _orribilmente_ _sbagliato_ , un _segreto_.  
Erano passati cinque anni da quei giorni, cinque lunghi, lunghissimi anni, e sua sorella aveva smesso di frequentare quel locale attirata da cose più adatte alla sua età come i trucchi o i ragazzi.  
Quel luogo era totalmente sparito dalla sua mente, o almeno così credeva sino a pochi giorni prima, quando, licenziatasi dal suo ultimo impiego lavorativo in quanto da lei ritenuto troppo... "noioso" per una giovane donna in cerca di avventure qual'era aveva trovato, frugando tra le pagine di giornale, un annuncio che aveva richiamato la sua attenzione: "GRANDE RIAPERTURA! Pizzeria vintage a cui è stata data nuova vita! Vieni a far parte del nuovo volto della Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Cosa potrebbe andare storto?" Con sotto in allegato informazioni come il pagamento eil numero per informazioni.  
Beh, tutto sommato lo stipendio era il più basso che lei avesse mai visto, ma in fondo alla bionda non importava poi granchè dei soldi: lavorava semplicemente per distrarsi dalle problematiche di tutti i giorni, poteva campare benissimo sino alla fine dei suoi giorni utilizzando i benefici che i suoi genitori le avevano lasciato in eredità.  
Alla fine aveva preso la decisione di contattare il numero allegato all'articolo.

 _Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella decisione avrebbe cambiato la sua vita sino alla fine dei suoi giorni_.

Calò il cappuccio della felpa violastra dal capo, mentre riponeva le cuffie del suo prezioso walkman nella tasca della borsa a tracolla, scelta più piccola apposta per l'occasione.  
Aveva scelto un outfit piuttosto sobrio per un colloquio lavorativo: i Lunghissimi capelli biondi erano legati in una stretta coda alta e i boccoli dorati le ricadevano sulla schiena e sulle spalle. Non si era truccata: aveva preferito rimanere semplice, odiava il trucco e lei aveva un così bel visino, non avrebbe certo potuto vantare la sua naturale bellezza per sempre!  
Indossava delle lentine a contatto che le rendevano gli occhi vagamente più scuri di quanto in realtà non fossero, di un bel verde luminoso. Si notava subito che non doveva essere di Hurricane: gli abitanti dell'Utah mostravano una pelle di un colorito più olivastro e i capelli di colori per lo più scuri, infatti era originaria della Germania, e viveva lì da soli 15 anni.  
Infine, indossava una felpa viola di taglio maschile e pantaloni neri decisamente aderenti, con stivaletti neri abbinati.  
Si diede un'ultima sistemata ai capelli, pettinandoli con le mani coperte da guanti neri, prima di entrare nel locale.  
Subito la calma di poco prima venne sostituita dal baccano: bambini, bambini ovunque e che facevano di tutto: non potevano stare un minimo più silenziosi?!  
Renèe si guardò attorno infastidita mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore con insistenza; il baccano e i rumori forti l'avevano sempre resa un po' nervosa, dopotutto..  
Stava per muoversi dal suo posto, quando alle sue spalle avvertì una voce profonda e rauca allo stesso tempo: -Salve, le serve aiuto per caso?-  
Si voltò, trovandosi dinnanzi un uomo alto poco più di lei, non più di dieci centimetri, dalla carnagione scura. Indossava quella che pareva essere la divisa dello staff di sicurezza della pizzeria, o almeno era ciò che le faceva presupporre il distintivo posto sulla sua camicia, insieme ad altre cose che notò lì sul momento: doveva essere un fumatore, date le unghie ingiallite e il rigonfiamento nella tasca destra del pantalone, era leggermente trasandato, probabilmente si avvicinava la fine del suo turno, sebbene i suoi capelli erano di un insolito colore violaceo non sembravano essere tinti, oltretutto i suoi capelli erano un completo disordine e questo la disturbava alquanto, non portava la fede al dito quindi non era sposato, aveva delle leggere macchie d'olio da motore su uno degli orli della camicia, probabilmente si occupava anche di elementi meccanici, aveva uno strano taglio sulla mano, probabilmente il graffio di un gatto e le sorrideva sornione ma non faceva altro che scrutarla dall'alto verso il basso mantenendo un sopracciglio alzato con degli occhi grigi come la nebbia che lei non aveva mai visto prima, doveva sicuramente trovarla strana, o insolita, dal modo il cui continuava ad abbassarsi il nodo della cravatta sembrava anche abbastanza stressato.  
-Signora?- Le ripetè, sollevando appena il tono della voce: pareva iniziasse ad innervosirsi..  
-Ah, ja, salve ho chiamato ieri per il colloquio, sono- -  
-Rinìi, giusto?- la interruppe, con disappunto da parte della donna: odiava venir interrotta e ancor più odiava che il suo nome venisse storpiato in quella maniera orrenda.  
-Renèe. Sì, sono io.- lo corresse, tentando di non far trapelare in alcun modo il fastidio che le dava sentire il proprio nome storpiato in quella maniera orrenda.  
-Va bene, _biondina_ , vieni con me.- Altro punto a suo sfavore: chi era lui per definirla "biondina"? Non si conoscevano neanche! Annuì lei, spedendogli una fredda occhiata e seguendolo per i corridoi sino ad arrivare dinnanzi alla porta socchiusa di quello che doveva essere l'ufficio di un suo superiore.  
L'uomo bussò un paio di volte, prima di entrare nella stanza, facendo cenno alla donna di seguirlo: era un ufficio decisamente spazioso, a differenza del resto della pizzeria le pareti erano completamente bianche e al centro regnava una scrivania con alcune scartoffie sopra, da un lato vi erano due poltroncine scarlatte mentre dall'altro sedeva quello che doveva essere l'amministratore delegato.  
-Oh, salve, le do il benvenuto! Prego, si accomodi pure..-  
Egli non si alzò nemmeno dalla sua poltrona: piuttosto scortese da parte sua, in fondo..  
La bionda tentò di non fissarlo troppo questa volta, ma non riuscì a resistere alla curiosità dandogli qualche sbirciata svelta: un uomo sulla cinquantina stempiato, con i denti ingialliti probabilmente per la nicotina contenuta nei resti dei sigari gettati nel posacenere, indossava un completo da ufficio ma non tendeva a dargli un'aria seria, anzi, con la schiena incurvata in quel modo pareva quasi stanco. Aveva la manica segnata da diverse strisciate di penna e dei calli da scrittura tra indice e medio della mano destra, sorprendentemente un anello all'anulare sinistro. Non potè notare altro, dato che la voce distaccata dell'uomo la richiamò dai suoi pensieri..  
-Allora signorina Zvezda, mi parli un po' di lei: devo essere sincero, non mi aspettavo certo che una donna rispondesse all'annuncio sul giornale!-  
La donna sollevò un sopracciglio infastidita: il fatto che fosse una donna non significava certo che potesse essere meno forte di un uomo, anzi! Decise di passare sopra alla questione, rispondendo alla sua domanda.  
-Mi chiamo Renèe Wolfram Zvezda, ho venticinque anni e vivo a Hurricane da quindici anni, sono nata a Berlino, in Germania, e ho documenti e cittadinanza americana. Ho già lavorato come guardia di sicurezza diurna in un negozio di vestiario, prima ancora come cameriera in un locale notturno e in una catena di fast food come impiegata. Sto seguendo gli studi universitari negli indirizzi umani e sono attualmente al primo anno, uscita dalle scuole superiori con voti eccellenti...- il colloquio non andò avanti per molto, le bastò dire che era perlopiù interessata al turno notturno per far sì che esso si concludesse con una stretta di mano e diversi contratti da firmare.  
Solo quando si alzò ed uscì con aria trionfante dall'ufficio la donna si rese conto che l'uomo dai capelli viola era rimasto a seguire il suo colloquio come testimone, ecco perché si sentiva osservata..  
-Pare che inizieremo a chiamarci per nome, _biondina_..- constatò lui, seguendola sino all'ingresso, per poi aprirle la porta.  
-Mi chiamo Renèe, non biondina, tienilo bene a mente, sie..!- Ed uscì così com'era entrata, lanciando un'ultima occhiata all'uomo prima di incamminarsi verso casa.

 _Era solo l'inizio di quella che sarebbe stata la sua vera vita._


	2. II Misteri malcelati

La donna si guardo attorno svariate volte come per volersi assicurare che nel corridoio non vi fosse nessuno, per poi entrare nell'ufficio: voleva capire cosa succedeva lì dentro e sapeva che in quella stanza avrebbe per lo meno trovato degli indizi.

Dopo esser entrata si chiuse a chiave nello studio, il quale era sempre caotico come la prima volta in cui vi aveva messo piede.

Si guardò intorno: da dove iniziare?Beh, magari poteva dare uno sguardo ai suoi colleghi: sapeva già dove trovare le loro cartelle, perciò andò a colpo sicuro, si avvicinò ad uno dei cassetti e lo aprì, prendendo i fascicoli di suo interesse: Fitzgerald, Vincent, Fritz e il suo titolare già li conosceva, mentre gli altri nomi le erano nuovi.L'occhio le cadde su un fascicolo contrassegnato da un nome femminile: Victoria Richardson, a detta del fascicolo era anche lei una sottospecie di tecnico ma non aveva ancora avuto modo di incontrarla.

Ne prese un altro paio e richiuse il cassetto, collocando i documenti nella stampante al fine di fotocopiarli, dopodiché passo oltre; aprì molteplici cassetti ma in essi trovò poco nulla, finché una mappa del locale rinvenuta sul fondo di uno di questi non richiamò la sua attenzione: vi erano tutte le stanze a lei familiari ed una aggiuntiva, con il nome cancellato con un pennarello indelebile nero.

Si avvicinò e gratto con le unghie sulla vernice, scoprendo il nome nascosto: "Safe Room".Era localizzata poco distante dalla stanza dei robottoni fuori uso: non amava entrare là dentro visto il cattivo odore che riempiva il luogo, era il probabile motivo per cui dopo quasi due settimane di lavoro non si era mai resa conto di una stanza del genere.

Prese un pennarello nero dalla scrivania e ricoprì il nome della stanza: ora doveva solo trovarne la chiave... o un modo alternativo per entrarci. Tra le due possibilità optò per la seconda: avrebbe impiegato troppo tempo per trovare la chiave, poteva aprirla senza destare alcun sospetto se avesse agito con discrezione.

Rimise tutto nel posto in cui si trovava prima del suo arrivo e chiuse la porta, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso la vetrata di essa, fissando il proprio riflesso.

"Si chiama privacy Rainy, e hai appena infranto tutte le leggi che la tutelano!" ridacchiò il riflesso.

-Sie halt die Klappe.- rispose la donna voltandosi, innervosita.

Dalla voce del riflesso uscì un'altra voce, e poi un sussurro, un altro e un altro ancora, sino a diventare troppi per poterli contare.

"Devi andartene da qui!" Diceva una voce, "Porta fino in fondo questa storia!" rispose l'altra, "Finirai di nuovo dalla signorina strizza neuroni di questo passo." Se ne aggiunse un'altra ancora.

"Morirai se resterai qui."

Renèe si portò una mano al capo massagiandosi la fronte e osservando l'ambiente che la circondava: quei momenti finivano sempre per causarle mal di testa insopportabili.

Si inoltrò per i corridoi sino a giungere alla "Parts and Service Room"; come al solito la porta era stata lasciata socchiusa da uno disattento dipendente e al suo interno la telecamera si muoveva vigile.

Poggiata all'uscio sbirciò nella stanza, solo per vedere un ammasso di vecchi, enormi giocattoloni arrugginiti. Alcuni di loro, come Freddy o Bonnie, li ricordava ancora vividamente a cantare e scherzare sul palco della vecchia sede: non sopportava quei modi scherzosi di rivolgersi ai marmocchi; parlavano con dei bambini, non con un sacco di imbecilli. Ciò che la lasciava più perplessa era cosa di tutta quella situazione potesse far ridere i bambini: non si sentivano presi in giro?!

Sospirò, per poi gettare nuovamente lo sguardo verso la telecamera: impiegava pochi secondi a fare un giro, meno di dieci, e per sei si fermava su un punto fisso.

La donna scivolò furtiva nell'ombra nel momento in cui la telecamera riprese il suo giro, nascondendosi dietro la macchinetta dei giochi arcade in disuso. Si guardò intorno, prima di picchiettare il dito contro la parete: se i suoi sospetti erano giusti, questa avrebbe suonato a vuoto e non impiegò molto a trovare il punto in cui la parete suonava in maniera differente.

Scostò la macchinetta degli arcade rivelando, coperta dalla medesima carta da parati della stanza, una porta chiusa.

Si chinò e buttò un occhio all'interno della serratura ma non potè scorgere altro che l'oscurità totale; doveva assicurò che nessuno la vedesse mentre estraeva dalla tasca dei pantaloni un coltellino svizzero, dopodiché si svilò una forcina dai capelli.

Utilizzando il coltellino come perno aprì la forcina e la fece girare per qualche secondo nel buco della serratura, tastando con essa i meccanismi sino a sentire questa scricchiolare una, due e tre volte.

Non servì nemmeno spingerla: la porta si aprì da stanza era ancora più maleodorante della precedente, odori di muffa e di vecchio si mescolavano ad un fastidioso fetore che mai le era capitato di sentire prima.

Finse di non rendersene conto accendendo la torcia e illuminando ciò che la circondava: la stanza era piena di cianfrusaglie e vecchi giornali poggiati su scaffali impolverati. Ciò che richiamò di più la sua attenzione fu però la presenza di due animatronici da lei mai visti prima, non riuscì a distunguerne il colore talmente questi erano rovinati dal tempo.

Fece qualche passo in avanti, dirigendosi verso alcune scartoffie abbandonate su una mensola tra i rottami e gettandovi uno sguardo: erano per lo più resoconti di ispezioni igienico sanitarie, solo uno cambiava dagli altri; firmato dall'ufficio investigativo locale era un mandato di perquisizione, con relativo rapporto.

Perché si trovava lì? Le forze dell'ordine si erano già occupate di fare indagini sul locale in passato? Cos'era successo?

Renée, che voleva risposte, si accorse di aver trovato solamente più domande e che se fosse rimasta in quel luogo pochi minuti di più i suoi amiconi robotici le avrebbero organizzato davvero una grande festa con i fiocchi, idea che non la rendeva poi così pazza di gioia.

Prese ciò che le interessava e dopodiché si voltò, stava per uscire quando, con il riflesso della luce elettrica, vide un'ombra muoversi nell'oscurità.

Si voltò di scatto ma non vide nulla fuori posto, fece qualche passo avanti nella stanza puntando la luce negli angoli e rimanendo in guardia nella speranza di avvertire qualche rumore, ma il silenzio regnava sovrano.

A quel punto, si rassegnò all'idea di essersi immaginata il tutto, uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, rimettendo la macchinetta nella sua posizione originaria. Come poco prima attese che la telecamera compisse il suo giro prima di abbandonare quello sporco magazzino, ritrovandosi nel corridoio principale.

Tornò alla sua postazione di lavoro, sedendosi sulla poltrona e accavallando le gambe sulla scrivania. Poggiò il tablet sulle cosce e, mentre indossava la maschera, una nuova notte iniziava.

Nel buio freddi occhi grigi scrutavano la figura della guardia dai lunghi capelli biondi muoversi indaffarata; il disastro ghignò fissandola con interesse: finalmente dopo tanto un po' di vero divertimento bussava alla porta.

Le ore passarono rapide dentro quel parco giochi infernale: stava ancora tentando di scacciare una delle "polle" (come soleva chiamarle lei) quando il ticchettio dell'orologio rimbombò per la stanza.

Il robot si arrestò di colpo, per poi tornare nella sua postazione originaria, immobile come una statua: e anche quella notte l'aveva raccolse le sue cose, mettendole svogliatamente nel borsone e finì la bibita che aveva sgraffignato dalle cucine gettandone il contenitore vuoto nel cestino.

Prese le chiavi tra le mani e uscì dall'ufficio tranquilla, mentre frugava nelle tasche della felpa alla ricerca di cuffie e walkman.

Percose tutto il corridoio sino alla sala principale, dove incrociò Vincent poggiato contro alla parete.

-È tutta sua, Mister.- salutò distrattamente il collega con un cenno della mano e senza nemmeno togliere le cuffie. Le ci vollero diversi secondi per realizzare: cosa diavolo ci faceva lì un suo collega?!

Doveva essere la sola nella pizzeria; nessuno doveva uscire e nessuno doveva entrare.

-Ehi! Fermati un attimo..-Si voltò tornando indietro, guardando il suo collega arrestarsi sul posto. -Che diamine ci fai qua tu?!-

-Lavoro, cos'altro?- rispose questi con nonchalance, facendo leggermente innervosire la donna.

-Lo sai che intendo: come sei entrato?-

Impiegò qualche secondo a pensare alla risposta, qualche secondo di troppo.

-Ovviamente ho una copia delle chiavi, in quanto guardia.-Nessuno le aveva parlato di chiavi multiple, conosceva l'esistenza di due uniche copie: le sue e quelle che teneva il Boss.

Per tutta la conversazione Vincent non l'aveva mai guardata negli occhi: questo portò la donna a chiedersi se non stesse mentendo, anche se sembrava così calmo e rilassato.

Non riuscì a cogliere il minimo segno di nervosismo dai movimenti del suo corpo, nemmeno un accenno: non poteva fare nulla se non dimostrava i suoi sospetti.

Decise di fare marcia indietro, seguendo l'uomo.-E la tua roba?- indossava gli stessi vestiti del giorno precedente, quindi le venne automatico chiedersi se non si fosse portato anche un cambio dietro.

-La mia presenza non basta?- sollevò un sopracciglio lui, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio.

-Sei vestito com'eri vestito ieri.-

-Hai finito di fare domande o stai facendo pratica perché hai intenzione di unirti alla Gestapo?-

Renèe sbuffò indispettita a quel commento, portando le braccia incrociate al petto.-Non sono nazista, Coso Viola.-

-Come dice lei, Führer.-Da quest'utile conversazione Vincent ne ricavò solo una decisa gomitata nello stomaco, mentre la donna lo superava nel passo, tornando verso l'entrata principale.

-Tch, stupido.-Stava per lasciare la stanza sul serio, quando il compagno richiamò la sua attenzione con una domanda: -Hei, biodina.-

-Rainy.- ribatté lei, fermandosi per voltarsi.

-...Biondina. Questa notte hai visto per caso qualcosa di...strano? Insolito?- domanda curiosa da parte sua.

Renèe pensò alla risposta, poi scosse la testa. -Nein, solamente un'altra notte all'inferno.- risposte con distacco, lasciando poi la stanza.

Stava mentendo? Ovviamente, ma sentiva di non potersi fidare di nessuno lì ò ancora un'occhiata agli eroi della pizzeria, prima di aprire le porte e lasciare il locale per la giornata.

._ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _

Some years before...

Una ragazzina dai disordinati capelli biondi si sedette sul divanetto riccamente decorato. Mentre si stendeva, sulla poltrona accanto al letto prese posto un'altra donna: la dottoressa Hubermann avrà avuto ai tempi poco più di trent'anni e risultava una donna con un fascino tutto suo, l'ordine nel quale pareva vivere ispirava alla bionda emozioni contrastanti tra loro, non sapeva se sentirsi a suo agio o a disagio in tutta quella perfezione.

Era ancora giovane e inesperta, ma alla biondina non importava granché: era una sua connazionale e lei non avrebbe accettato di parlare con nessun americano, grande o piccolo che ragazza sospirò, prima di incrociare le mani sul ventre, aspettando.

-Cominciamo dalle domande semplici come al solito: come ti chiami? Nome completo, intendo.- si schiarì la voce la donna, mentre prendeva carta e penna.

-Renèe Wolfram Zvezda.-

-Data di nascita?-

-15 Agosto 1962-

-Quanti anni hai?-

-Quattordici.-

-Dove sei nata?-

-Berlino nord-ovest, in Germania.-

-Da quanti anni ti trovi in America?-

-Sei-

-..Va bene. Ti dirò delle parole, tu dimmi a cosa ti fanno pensare: ? -

Pausa. Solo il ticchettio delle lancette dell'orologio parlava.

-L'orologio mi "infastidia", può spegnerlo?- Nonostante gli anni passati faceva ancora fatica a parlare bene la sua nuova lingua; le capitava spesso di sbagliare verbi o termini.

-Come preferisci, Renèe.-

-Dottoressa?-

-Sì?-

-Non mi chiamare Renèe.-

-Perché?-

-Nessuno mi chiama così.-

-Sei tu a chiederlo?-

-Sì.-

-Cos'ha il tuo nome di sbagliato?-

-...La Renèe con cui tutti tentate di parlare... Non c'è più.-

-E dov'è andata?-

-Via.-

-Quando?-

-A Settembre.-

-Perché a Settembre?-

-Perché sì.-

-Se non sei Renèe, tu chi sei?-

-...Mi chiamo Renèe.-

-E come se ne andata Renèe?-

-...-

-Qual'è l'ultimo ricordo che hai di lei?-

E di nuovo silenzio.

-Non le ho detto io di andare via-

-E chi?-

-Qualcuno.-

-Perché qualcuno l'ha mandata via?-

-Non voleva..- La ragazza sentì la voce tremarle in gola, deglutendo a vuoto mentre, agitata, picchiettava con le dita il ventre.

-Cosa?-

-Non voleva.-


	3. III Un posto per disperati

"Ti prego.. Ti prego, no! NO-"

"Non volevo.. non volevo..."

Nel rosso delle fiamme sprigionate da quel corpo ancora strillante, una bambina fissava l'ombra di chi doveva amarla andare in cenere e scivolare leggera nel vento.

Le mani ancora sporche di benzina erano segnate da profonde e scavate ustioni, mentre il vestitino rosa si macchiava del suo stesso colpo il pavimento scomparve al di sotto delle sue gambine tremanti, lasciando che la piccola precipitasse nell'oscurità. Si accorse presto che quell'infinita l'oscurità non era vuota: infatti, non appena vi cadde dentro sino alla nuca si rese conto di non riuscire a respirare, mentre l'oscurità la stringeva ancora e ancora, quasi volesse farla scoppiare.

Le lacrime si dissolsero in quella sorta di sostanza oscura, mentre immobilizzata tentava di urlare ciò che non smetteva di sentire nei suoi pensieri: "Lasciami, non sono stata io!"

E l'oscurità, quasi avesse vita propria, rispose, plasmando di fronte alla giovane una figura tale e quale a lei."Ma certo che sei stata te, non negarlo~" una risata cristallina si levò dalle labbra di quest'ultima, che si portò una mano a coprire la bocca, contratta in un ghigno di puro sadismo.

"Lo volevi, no? Lo hai chiesto tu, lo hai avuto!"

"Io non volevo questo!"

"Bugiarda. Non mi piacciono le persone che mentono: sta zitta!"

Renèe si svegliò di soprassalto, spalancando gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Tremante e ancora con il fiatone, come se non avesse respirato per l'intera nottata, si guardò intorno confusa cercando a tentoni gli occhiali sul comodino.

Dopo averli presi si asciugò gli occhi lacrimanti e li indossò, mentre l'ambiente cominciava a prendere forma: fu sollevata di rendersi conto di essere ancora nella sua stanza, sul suo letto: a circondarla il solito ambiente bianco e ordinato, a parte per una boccetta di pillole bianche e rosse rovesciata sul comodino; doveva averla urtata mentre cercava gli occhiali.

Ogni tanto, la donna si sentiva sola e si pentiva di aver deciso di andarsene a vivere da sola così presto e alla larga da tutti, ma allo stesso tempo non avrebbe sopportato ulteriormente gli sguardi compassionevoli che i fratelli le rivolgevano quando la mattina scendeva nel salone, con gli occhi gonfi e ancora lucidi di lacrime: nessuno doveva capirla o compatirla e lei non doveva essere un peso per loro. Adam era stato di buon cuore ad accoglierla e lei non l'avrebbe mai ringraziato quanto bastava, ma non poteva continuare in quella maniera.

Eppure in quel momento si sentiva sola e vuota, avrebbe voluto una pacca sulla spalla, che quell'appiccicoso di Friedrich la tormentasse come al suo solito e che quella rompiscatole di Phoebe irrompesse nella stanza come al suo solito e le facesse la ramanzina per una storiella stupida, ma quella volta nessuno entrò nella camera della donna e nessuno la chiamò per fare qualche bravata.

Sola, prese tra le braccia "Thomas", che altro non era che un pupazzo vecchio ma mantenuto ancora in ottime condizioni, stringendolo e affondando la testa nel pelo sintetico, inspirando il fresco profumo di bucato che questo emanava. Dopodiché attese che il cuore riprendesse il suo normale battito e che il respiro rallentasse, finché sentendosi calma non si alzò dal letto, posando il pupazzo e uscendo dalla stanza. _

Se Renèe avesse pensato alla prima cosa che le veniva in mente pensando a ciò che le dicevano i suoi colleghi sicuramente la prima frase che le sarebbe saltata in mente sarebbe stata: "Non vieni a lavorare in questo posto se non sei un disperato.".

Non ci mise molto a capire il motivo di tali parole: non solo non era certa che pagare così poco un dipendente fosse realmente legale, ma non era nemmeno poi così sicura che quel luogo potesse essere davvero così sicuro; insomma, le erano bastate le prime nottate passate lì dentro per capire che il fatto che dei robottoni giganti dalle facce non esattamente amichevoli potessero muoversi come preferivano e andare dove volevano andava al di fuori persino dalla sua di normalità.

Infine, si era resa conto che nessuno dei suoi colleghi voleva realmente trovarsi là dentro, al contrario di lei che prendeva quasi la questione come se fosse un gioco: non aveva problemi economici, anzi, lavorava lì solo per il suo svago personale... e un minimo anche perché nessuno avrebbe assunto una come lei nelle condizioni in cui si trovava.

Aveva inquadrato perfettamente tutti i suoi colleghi: il coordinatore di cui non si ricordava mai il nome sembrava una persona piuttosto precisa, ma non troppo puntigliosa, un punto a suo favore. Tuttavia si mostrava spesso con un'aria scocciata o innervosita: una tisana al mattino e alla sera al posto del caffé non gli avrebbe fatto poi così male.

Fritz Smith doveva essere un novellino come lei. In realtà le sembrava solamente molto stupido, purtroppo non v'era ancora un rimedio per la stupidità, anche se nel suo caso avrebbe fatto davvero comodo. Il suo secondo punto a sfavore: era un codardo, quelli della peggior specie, e la bionda detestava i codardi. Il terzo? Di quel passo non avrebbe passato i trenta, possibile non riuscisse a mantenere uno stile di vita adeguatamente sano?! Oltretutto la donna aveva le sue buone ragioni per pensare che soffrisse di ipotiroidismo: aveva la pelle giallastra, evidenti problemi di memoria e i capelli visibilmente secchi, senza contare la lentezza con cui parlava e il fatto che da solo non riuscisse nemmeno a spostare un tavolo; mangiare merendine e Junk food gli avrebbe solo fatto del male.

Vincent Bishop aveva richiamato l'attenzione di Rainy: una persona particolarmente volubile, non riusciva mai a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. Si mostrava piuttosto dedito al suo lavoro ma vi si presentava con i vestiti e capelli disordinati, anche i suoi modi di fare non si addicevano granché al suo incarico. Era convinta che per qualche ragione odiasse i bambini e non si avvicinava mai troppo agli animatronics mentre essi erano in funzione, come se ne fosse inquietato. Aveva un'ultima certezza su di lui: provava antipatia nei suoi confronti, lo avvertiva mentre la prendeva in giro e quando le rispondeva, anche solo nel suo sguardo. Forse la giudicava strana? Beh, in realtà poco le importava, si facesse gli affari propri!

Jeremy Fitzgerald le sembrava tanto un bambino ingenuo: aveva spesso la testa tra le nuvole e sembrava che il suo lavoro in tutto ciò fosse l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri, inoltre non si preoccupava per nulla di nascondere le proprie emozioni. Doveva essere terrorizzato dagli animatronics e ancora si chiedeva perché non si fosse licenziato, anche se la risposta era più che ovvia: per lo stesso motivo per cui nessun altro dei suoi colleghi aveva lasciato il proprio posto di lavoro in quella topaia; i soldi. Se non ricordava male era uno studente universitario e aveva quasi quattro anni in meno della donna, nonostante li dimostrasse tutti era una persona di cui si ci poteva fidare; la donna se ne sarebbe resa conto qualche anno più avanti.

Victoria Richardson era un altro soggetto curioso per la donna: durante i suoi primi giorni di lavoro non l'aveva mai vista sorridere, nemmeno una volta, inoltre le pareva quasi che evitasse il contatto umano e non riuscisse a mantenere un vero e proprio contatto visivo, nonostante non parlasse molto aveva notato che possedeva comunque un vocabolario forbito (o per lo meno sicuramente più forbito del suo) e sembrava saper utilizzare piuttosto bene la grammatica. Matura e attenta anche lei frequentava l'università. Doveva avere un buon rapporto con Jeremy, evidentemente dovevano conoscersi da parecchio tempo.

La bionda non sapeva bene cosa pensare su di lei: all'apparenza le sembrava una persona davvero molto creativa, ma se avesse dovuto pensare a cosa le veniva in mente osservando i suoi comportamenti la portavano a pensare che si trattasse in realtà di una ragazza molto sola, un po' le ricordava gli alberi in autunno, quando perdono le loro foglie.

Dulcis in fundo, Schmidt: nonostante il cognome di origini tedesche era l'apoteosi dell'individuo antipatico americano, gli mancavano solo la maglietta del fast food locale e qualche chilo di troppo -per lo meno si curava della salute-. La bionda l'aveva sempre giudicato come una persona superficiale e noiosa, una di quelle con cui non passeresti del tempo nemmeno con una pistola puntata dritta sul cranio. Purtroppo per la bionda, doveva passarci assieme sei ore consecutive. Aveva notato svariate volte da parte dell'uomo un atteggiamento sospetto: era solito guardarsi attorno con circospezione, tentando di entrare in quante più stanze possibili. Inoltre ogni qualvolta la incontrava per i corridoi la guardava di storto, a volte aveva l'impressione di avvertire i suoi occhi puntati sulla schiena ed era una cosa che detestava con tutta sè stessa; dopotutto alla bionda non era mai piaciuto sentirsi troppo osservata, nè tantomeno che le persone si curassero troppo poco di lei, temeva che Mike potesse avere dei sospetti sul suo conto e assolutamente non se lo poteva permettere: doveva stare in guardia.

Renèe non capitava spesso nel turno nel turno diurno e sinceramente parlando non provava nemmeno così tanto interesse nel rimanere lì dentro di giorno: alla fine durante la giornata non accadeva nulla di così particolare, ma le grida e le vocine isteriche dei bambini la facevano davvero uscire di testa.

Appoggiata alla porta dell'entrata principale, Renèe fissava l'unico animatronics rimasto sul palco ridere e scherzare con i bambini al di sotto di esso: ogni tanto le veniva da chiedersi per quale ragione quei robottoni divenivano così aggressivi solo la notte. Se avesse lasciato un bambino in balia di essi nel pieno della nottata gli avrebbero fatto del male o se la prendevano solo con gli adulti? Aveva sentito parlare di come i robot facessero a riconoscere un umano da un loro simile, ma erano in grado di riconoscere anche un adulto da un bambino?

I documenti da lei rinvenuti non dicevano nulla in proposito e di giorno, con tutta quella gente intorno, non aveva modo di andare avanti con le sue ricerche: doveva trovare un'altra maniera più rapida. Si alzò dal muro sul quale era appoggiata per poi avviarsi verso la cucina, entrando dalle porte scorrevoli e avvicinandosi al frigo delle bevande; prese una bottiglietta di Coca cola e si voltò nuovamente decisa ad uscire, ma si fermò dopo pochi passi.

"Non dovresti stare qui.."

Ops. Renèe si girò lentamente aspirando la bevanda con la cannuccia, scoprendo una presenza minuta al suo fianco: Victoria la osservava con sguardo vuoto e senza mai incrociare il suo.

La ragazza era fisicamente abbastanza più piccola della bionda di carnagione parecchio pallida, aveva i capelli corvini abbelliti da un grande ciuffo bianco, che ne incorniciava i rotondi occhi azzurri anche lei portava la sua stessa medesima divisa ma, a quanto aveva capito, non era più una guardia. Non si chiese nemmeno per quale ragione potesse esser stata spostata di settore: le pareva scontato.

Internamente si sentì sollevata nel vedere la ragazza e non il coordinatore: effettivamente nessuno poteva entrare in cucina al di fuori del personale autorizzato durante l'orario di apertura, nonostante non fosse esattamente un luogo così rispettoso delle norme igieniche.

La donna si avvicinò di qualche passo; guardava l'altra dall'alto verso il basso, scrutandola interessata come se fosse la copertina di un libro che aspettava solo di essere aperto -da lei, ovviamente-.

La totale assenza di contatto visivo da parte della collega fu ciò che richiamò di più la sua curiosità: solitamente le persone tendono a guardare gli altri mentre parlano, invece lei non l'aveva mai guardata, nemmeno una volta; si limitava a guardare altrove. Non aveva degli aggettivi esatti per descriverla, probabilmente perché nemmeno esistevano, ma le sembrava quasi di parlare con una bambola vuota.

Da ciò che aveva letto dai suoi dati personali doveva essere poco più piccola di lei. Una piccola curiosità; frequentava la stessa università di Fitzgerald Jeremy, il che le faceva quasi strano: a quanto ricordava lei stessa l'aveva scartata dalle sue scelte ritenendola sin troppo costosa, seppur rinomata.

-Sei Renèe?- La collega richiamò nuovamente la sua attenzione, distraendola dai suoi pensieri. Rainy sbatté le palpebre, poi annuì, porgendole una delle mani sempre coperte dai guanti.

-Puoi chiamarmi Rainy!-

La ragazza gettò uno sguardo verso la mano, indietreggiando appena: a quanto pareva i contatti non erano di suo gradimento.. La bionda ritirò la mano e fece spallucce: sarebbe stato per un'altra volta.

-Mi hanno detto di cercarti, devi fare una cosa. Vieni.- Non disse altro, la corvina si limitò a precedere la donna, che incuriosita la seguì: uscirono dalla cucina e dalle sale da pranzo, inoltrandosi per i corridoi, sino ad arrivare ad una porta chiusa, coperta da nastro adesivo giallo; sul metallo di essa spiccava un cartello bianco che riportava solamente due parole: "Staff only". Vi era passata davanti svariate volte, ma non vi era ancora mai entrata: non aveva così tanto tempo prima di iniziare il turno, e non aveva nemmeno le chiavi.

-Cosa c'è lì? Che posto è?- Chiese spinta dalla curiosità, mentre l'altra apriva la porta: all'intero la stanza era buia e i muri coperti di polvere.

-Questo posto una volta era una delle attrazioni della pizzeria, ma poco tempo fa un addetto alle riparazioni ha riscontrato dei... problemi, diciamo, con l'animatronic che si trova al suo interno. Da allora è stato chiuso al pubblico, in attesa di riparazioni.-

Prendendo la torcia elettrica tra le mani e puntandola all'interno della stanza la bionda si accorse della grossa quantità di disegni all'interno di essa: ne erano tappezzati i muri e i pavimenti, più di qualsiasi altra stanza della pizzeria, mentre per terra e sui tavolini giacevano fogli bianchi e colori d'ogni tipo coperti di polvere.

Per qualche attimo le parve di tornare indietro nel tempo di qualche anno: le luci accese e un'ampia stanza dai colori frizzanti e vivaci piena di rumorosi marmocchi che correvano avanti e indietro, sventolando i loro disegni a destra e manca. "Rainy, io vado là con Betty!": la voce squillante di 'Pecetta' si sentiva a malapena in quel baccano, mentre la bambina dai capelli ramati si confondeva tra i suoi coetanei. Renèe non la perdeva di vista un attimo, con gli occhi verdi coperti dalle sottili lenti degli occhiali e il volto celato sotto al cappotto della felpa violastra e alla lunga frangia. Tra le mani, segnate da profonde bruciature, si rigirava le chiavi di casa più e più volte quasi compulsivamente.

In mezzo ai rumorosi bambini l'alta figura del leone robotico spiccava, mentre al suo fianco un altro robot, dalle sembianze di una pecorella, sorrideva allegro ai bambini ringraziandoli. La leonessa chiamava a sé i bambini, appendendo i loro disegni al muro e spesso invitando a disegnare anche i bambini un po' più schivi e che tendevano a tenersi distanti dagli altri. I pargoli in parole povere la circondavano, e anche sua sorella si trovava accanto alla leonessa: era sempre impressionante vedere quanto quei bambini potessero voler bene a dei robot..

Non appena avanzò di qualche passo tuttavia tutto svanì nelle tenebre, i bambini si tramutarono in polvere mentre i colori si scurirono, le voci si affievolirono sino a diventare silenzio. Perse l'equilibrio e sbarrò gli occhi confusa e incredula, inciampando e quasi non cadendo sul pavimento sporco.

-Sta attenta..!- L'ammonì la collega alle sue spalle, seguendola. -Torna indietro: non dobbiamo fare rumore, e sta attenta alla luce: il robot presente in quest'area è vecchio e difettoso, ma non disattivo. Non sappiamo come potrebbe reagire se ci vedesse; pertanto dobbiamo muoverci in silenzio e con cautela.-

-Die löwin.. è lei, vero?- Renèe abbassò la voce, entrando nella stanza abbandonata. Uno striscione lasciato a penzoloni ne riportava il nome originario: "Creative Cove". La donna si guardò vigile attorno lasciando entrare la compagna che subito si allontanò, diretta verso un quadro elettrico celato nel muro. Invece Renèe non era interessata a quello, ma c'era una cosa che non capiva.. -Perché mi hai chiamata?- Domandò mentre incuriosita si inoltrava all'interno della stanza: dov'era lei? Si voltò per qualche momento verso Victoria assicurandosi che fosse dove l'aveva lasciata e tornò a camminare.

-Devi controllare che nulla ostacoli il mio lavoro.- Fu l'unica risposta che ricevette. Bastarono pochi attimi di distrazione perché andasse a scontrarsi contro qualcosa di apparentemente morbido al tatto, ma resistente e diversamente pulito: oh, cazzo.

Alzò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi smeraldini con lo sguardo azzurro dell'animatrone, questa la fissò per qualche attimo e Renèe fu quasi sicura di vederla sorridere nella penombra.

-Ehi, ragazzina, ti conviene andartene da lì..- Avvisò la compagna, allontanandosi dalla leonessa di qualche passo. Fu la prima volta che vide nel volto della collega un vago cambio di espressione.

-Cosa ci fai lì? Dovevi stare attenta!-

-Beh, non so se l'hai notato, ma ero leggermente impegnata tentare di capire dove fosse, sai com'è, non posso difendermi da qualcosa di invisibile! Quindi ora, per favore, lasciami fare il mio lavoro ed esci.-

L'automa si avvicinò rumorosamente alle due, aprendo poi la mascella: -E-Ehi, voi, venite a-a disegnare con me!- la voce meccanica risuonò nel vuoto della stanza, distruggendone il silenzio. La leonnessa si avvicinava e Victoria non si era ancora mossa: "Benissimo, ora devo fare anche la baby sitter!" pensò innervosita la bionda. Si avvicinò al robot senza un minimo accenno di paura, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, per poi poggiarle l'indice contro il petto.

-Senti un po', sie, noi non ci siamo mai conosciute: mi chiamo Renèe e tu tocca anche solo con un pastello colorato qualcuno qui dentro e ti assicuro che ti smonterò pezzetto per pezzetto e utilizzerò la tua testa per giocare a bowling e il tuo braccio per giocare a hockey sul ghiaccio.- Forse non era esattamente la maniera più amichevole di presentarsi e difficilmente la donna sarebbe riuscita a disassemblare il robot a mani nude, ma era l'unico modo per guadagnare tempo. Tolse il dito dal petto della leonessa, ma questa le strinse il polso, portandola con sè nell'oscurità.

-A-a-avanti, vieni a-a disegnare, Renèe...- disse ancora l'animatrone senza mollare la presa. La bionda prese a divincolarsi dalla sua stretta sino a che non riuscì a liberarsi facendo scivolare il polso dalla zampa robotica. La presa non era stata molto forte, e anche il suo tono di voce non sembrava malevolo, o per lo meno non come quello degli altri, ma non era il momento di pensare a stupidaggini: i robot sono numeri, come può un computer, la matematica provare emozioni? E' semplicemente impossibile.  
Renèe indietreggiò e la leonessa la seguì avvicinandosi alla luce, solo allora la vide: il pelo marrone chiaro non era in ottime condizioni, probabilmente rovinato dal tempo e dalle tempere, ed era coperto in parte da un grembiule bianco pieno di chiazze di colore. Sul capo invece portava un basco viola acceso.

Renèe afferrò Victoria da un braccio, tirandola con sè fuori dalla stanza, ma, prima di chiudere la porta, lanciò ancora un ultimo sguardo al robol alle sue spalle: -Sehen sie, Löwin!- ed effettivamente si sarebbero riviste ancora molte volte in futuro, nemmeno la fine della storia sarebbe bastata a separare le loro strade.

La leonessa di cui ancora non ricordava il nome quel giorno aveva creato un _errore_ nel cervello calcolatore di Renèe; il modo in cui l'aveva guardata negli occhi mentre nuovamente rimaneva sola la colpì nel profondo: in fondo forse non era solo una macchina, come poteva un computer avere uno sguardo così umano?

La salutò con un sorriso, e la sottointesa promessa che, prima o poi, sarebbe tornata.

Al di fuori dalla pizzeria quella sera sembrava diluviare.

Renè uscì dal locale alzando il cappuccio della felpa, mise le cuffie e dopo aver acceso il walkman e riavvolto la cassetta prese a correre sul marciapiede: ancora una volta sarebbe tornata a casa fradicia, e pensare che non abitava poi così lontana!  
Stava ancora correndo quando il suono di un clacson richiamò la sua attenzione: frenò di scatto sull'asfalto bagnato e si voltò verso la strada, laddove una macchina viola scuro le si era accostata. Al di là del finestrino, "Bishemo", nuovissimo soprannome dedicato al suo collega Vincent, la fissava, comodamente all'asciutto.

-Ehi, Renuhrer! Hai intenzione di fartela a piedi sotto il diluvio universale o vuoi uno strappo?-

-Smettila di chiamarmi così, sie dumm!-

Proprio mentre la bionda afferrò la maniglia l'uomo avanzò con la macchina di qualche centimetro. -Non ho sentito la parola magica!- si sentiva forse ironico?

-Apri o ti assicuro che ti stacco gli occhi e ti dimostro quanto è semplice farsi da soli una rettoscopia.- rispose seccata, aprendo la portiera e salendo in macchina: era a dir poco fradicia dalla testa ai piedi. Si sedette comodamente sul sedile, incrociando poi le braccia al petto.

-Dove ti porto, Biondina? E allacciati la cintura!- gli occhi grigi del collega scrutarono la figura femminile seduta al suo fianco mentre ancora si chiedeva cosa gli era saltato in mente: Renèe era una grande ficcanaso e doveva trovare un modo per sbarazzarsene in fretta prima che di cacciarsi in qualche brutto guaio, ma darle un passaggio sino a casa non era poi la scelta migliore, inoltre la donna era davvero attenta e nemmeno troppo indifesa; doveva toglierla di mezzo senza rischiare di ritrovarsi la testa piena di piombo o, peggio, davanti ad un tribunale.

-Airport road, non è molto lontana da qui. Cosa ci facevi qua?- rispose la bionda mentre contrariata si allacciava la cintura di sicurezza.

-Abito qui vicino, aspettavo una persona, ma stavo tornando a casa.-

-Una persona? Femmina? Non è un po' presto per le prostitute? Sono solo le sette!-

-Sarà presto per le zoccole, ma non è mai presto per farsi i cazzi propri..!- rispose a tono l'altro: non intendeva rispondere alle sue domande.

Non impiegarono molto, ma la donna in macchina non proferì parola: sembrava agitata, stringeva con forza il sedile ma guardava fuori le gocce scivolare rapide sul finestrino con aria assorta. -Ah! Qui!- sembrò riprendersi di colpo alla vista del condominio in cui abitava, anche se più che un codominio quello pareva un vecchio albergo.

Vincent accostò l'auto e lasciò scendere la donna, ma questa non si allontanò subito come pensava: -Vuoi salire? Ti faccio un tea, non è sicuro guidare in questo momento..-

-Un tea? Mi hai preso per un moccioso?-

-Una birra?- ripropose la bionda, alzando il cappuccio della felpa.

-Ora iniziamo a ragionare..!- L'uomo spense la macchina e scese, chiudendo poi a chiave le portiere e seguendo la bionda la quale, dopo aver aperto il cancelletto, aprì il portone del condominio.  
Salirono le scale sino al quarto piano, dove la donna si fermò e, dopo aver preso un paio di chiavi attaccate alla cintura, aprì la porta subito a sinistra: l'appartamento di Renèe si presentava totalmente di tre colori; bianco, rosso e nero, con dettagli grigi. I mobili erano moderni e dal design semplice e delicato, totalmente in contrasto con le tipiche case americane degli anni settanta americani. Nel salotto era anche presente un piccolo soppalco dotato di divano letto, tende separatorie, lampada e una piccola cassettiera.  
Mentre un breve corridoio conduceva alla camera, allo sgabuzzino e al bagno, un'altra porta conduceva alla cucina.  
Era tutto in perfetto ordine, tutto ad esclusione di uno specchio in frantumi, i cui cocci erano abbandonati sul pavimento bianco. Tra essi vi erano un paio di affilate forbici rosse.

-Aspettami qui: mi cambio, prima di prendermi una congestione!- la bionda entrò nel corridoio, scomparendo poi in una stanza e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle: era il momento giusto.

Vincent si assicurò che la donna non uscisse per prendere a curiosare nella stanza: per prima cosa si avvicinò allo specchio; non si era rotto per una caduta, i cocci seguivano uno schema semi-circolare, e nella struttura era ancora presente il colpo delle forbici. In un angolo era abbandonato uno strumento musicale, molto probabilmente un violino, mentre al muro erano appesi dei pattini dall'aria vissuta. Sul tavolo giacevano abbandonati degli occhiali da vista, poggiati su un vecchio quotidiano. Non c'era null'altro di rilevante in quella stanza, ad una prima occhiata.

-Eccomi!- la donna tornò dopo essersi cambiata: semplicemente vestita con una maglia bianca a manice lunghe rosse e i pantaloni della tuta portava i capelli avvolti in un asciugamano immacolato. Indossò gli occhiali da vista e fu in quel momento che il collega notò qualcosa di realmente curioso: -Cos'hai fatto alle mani? Sono cicatrici?-  
Rainy si bloccò di colpo visibilmente turbata e nascose le mani sotto alle maniche. -Nulla.-  
-Sono ustioni, vero?- insistette ancora l'altro, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.  
-"Sarà presto per le zoccole, ma non è mai presto per farsi i fatti propri..!"- gli fece eco, rivolgendogli la stessa frase che lui le aveva dato in risposta poco prima: sarebbe stata una fin troppo lunga serata, in fondo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PS.  
-Il personaggio Victoria Richardson non mi appartiene, ma appartiene bensì a .com :fate un salto sui suoi profili social!  
-Il personaggio di Seraphine (altresì detto "la leonessa") non mi appartiene, ma appartiene a: .com , passate a salutare anche lei!  
Ovviamente sono entrambe ragazze fantastiche e, sperando ancora di non essere andata troppo OOC, vi ringrazio per avermi permesso di usare i vostri personaggi nella mia storia!~


End file.
